1. Field of the Invention
2. Prior Art
Typically, most high speed digital receivers used in networking consist of an analog front end (AFE) and a digital base-band processor (DBP). Once such processor will be discussed subsequently in conjunction with FIG. 1. The AFE amplifies the incoming analog signal at a gain setting which is generally variable. Ideally, the gain is set so that the entire dynamic range of an analog-to-digital converter is used since this enables the best signal detection. After signal or carrier detection, a predetermined number of samples are needed to adjust the gain. It is desirable to have this adjustment done as soon as possible during the preamble of a data packet because this provides for a more stable receiver.
As will be seen, the present invention reduces the time required for gain control to occur and in effect, provides zero latency for the initiation of the computation used for gain control.